This invention relates generally to compressor systems, and more particularly to air compressor systems.
Air compressor systems compress air to pressures above normal atmospheric pressures. Compressor systems generally include several components disposed within a housing. Examples of these components include a motor and drive train assembly, an airend or compressor module, a separator tank, and a fan. The fan creates an air flow through the housing to cool the components of the compressor system and provide air for the airend. The motor may drive the airend through a belt and pulley system that transfers power from the motor to the airend. In some prior art arrangements, the motor is pivotally mounted to the housing and base, and pivots to achieve belt tensioning. In some of those prior art compressor systems, the main motor shaft that drives the airend also drives the fan, but because the motor is pivotally mounted the fan must be a propeller fan due to the tolerances required. Prior art systems which employ a more efficient impeller fan require separate motors to drive the fan and the airend.
The invention relates to an improved integrated air compressor system having an enclosure, a motor, an airend, a separator tank, and an impeller. The enclosure has a base, and the motor is rigidly mounted to the base. The airend is directly mounted to the separator tank, and the separator tank is pivotally mounted to the base. The airend and separator tank may pivot with respect to the motor.
A drive system transfers power from the motor to the airend. The drive system may comprise a first pulley, a second pulley, and a belt. The motor has an output shaft, and the first pulley is coupled to the output shaft of the motor. The airend has an airend shaft, and the second pulley is coupled to the airend shaft of the airend. The belt is interconnected to the first pulley and second pulley, and transfers power from the first pulley to the second pulley to drive the airend. The airend and separator tank may pivot with respect to the motor to adjust the belt tension.
The motor preferably includes an output shaft having a drive side shaft end extending from a first end of the motor, and a non-drive side shaft end extending from the opposite end of the motor. As described above, the drive side shaft end is interconnected to the drive system, and drives the airend. An impeller is preferably mounted to the non-drive side shaft end, and the motor drives the impeller. An inlet cone supported by the base is disposed near the impeller, and the impeller creates an air flow within the enclosure. Since the motor is rigidly mounted to the base, tight tolerances can be maintained between the impeller and the inlet cone.